Legend of Zelda: Shadow's Rising
by Ancient Archangel of Chaos
Summary: Link is brought back to Hyrule. It wasn't of his choice to return. He has no idea of what game Kage is playing this time.


**A/N: Alright, here's my go at another LoZ story. Have fun with it, and I'm going to give you guys an option of what could happen. At the end, choose between the two options in either a pm or a review. Whatever floats your boat, I don't really mind.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda or any of their characters.**

**The usual OC's will be involved which are Rakknar, Night, Ash, Katon, Kain, which are mine. Cleo, Spirit, Terra, Akane, and Temara are Spirit's OC's.**

**Legend of Zelda: Shadow's Rising **

**CHAPTER ONE **

"Tell me again why we're going back there," Link grumbled towards me.

I couldn't help but let a smirk twist on my lips. It was hard not to. I wasn't sure why he was so irritated about returning there. We hadn't been ack to his home in quite a long time. I raised a brow at him wondering what had made him upset by the notion.

"Because, little Link, we have to return at some point," I reasoned.

"NO, WE DON'T!" He yelled at me with his fists clenched at his sides as if he were tempted to try throwing a hit at me.

I chuckled darkly at him. It was almost amusing to see him like this. I wonder why he was being so defiant.

"I could answer you, but just come with me," I told him before standing to my feet to grab him by his hair.

Ah! Why did you have to do that?!" He exclaimed.

"You were being a brat," I snarled at him before dragging him back to the fields of Hyrule.

He was struggling against me. It was almost annoying at how childish he was being. Clearly he wasn't going to stop anytime soon. A sigh escaped my lips at what I had to deal with. I wonder if he was going to _behave _for once. The question was…..which place shall I bring him to first? Maybe I'll leave him with someone he despises most to teach him a lesson he so badly deserves.

"You know Link, maybe we should visit that forest of yours?" I asked.

"I don't have a forest," he muttered.

"Yes, you do," I replied. "Let's see what happens if we visit your little treehouse in Kokiri Village."

This only made his struggle more against me. He was _trying _to get out of my hold. It was too bad he was never going to get away from me. He is _mine_ after all.

"N-No, n-not there," Link stutters in reply shaking against me as I was still dragging him along.

"Did I say you had a choice?" I asked as we went across a rather jutted part of the path which held many oddities.

There was a sputtering from him. He must have swallowed something. I wonder what… It didn't matter either way. The only thing that did matter was messing with him in more ways than one. I wonder how long he'll las. It probably won't be long depending on his level of endurance.

"It won't be long now," I informed him as we were drawing near to the entrance of the Lost Woods.

"Why are you still dragging me? Let me go!" Link demanded.

"Oh, poor, poor, Link. Will you ever learn?" I asked with a devilish smirk spreading across my lips. "I will _never _let you go."

"What? Why?" He exclaimed in shock of what I had said to him.

I scoffed at his remark. It was just so….inane to my ears. I would have thought I'd get a better reaction out of him. It seems I was wrong.

"Now, now, Link….there's no need for such replies. I'm sure you could come up with a better one," I mocked him as we were nearing the village.

We had recently ome across the bridge. I was tempted to throw him off the edge of one side, but I put that suggestion away for another time.

I could sense a shiver racing down his spine. It was good to see that he was still afraid of me even when he wouldn't show it. I could always tell what he was feeling. We were hlaves of a whole after all.

I wonder what other ways I could make shivers course down his back. The possibilities were endless for me that is. It was entertaining to see the various reactions I'd get out of him. I looked ahead to see we were almost thee. It wouldn't be long now beore we reached his home. I wonder if he had an inkling of an idea what I had planned for him. I highly doubted he would seeing as he was the prey and I was the predator.

There were the usual people around when we entered the small village of Kokiri. I dragged him along the grass strewn ground knowing he was swallowing dirt at this moment. I didn't really care much whether or not he was choking with what he picked up along our way. He's probably picked up many passengers at this point. That almost made me laugh thinking he's probably going to get sick with what I just put him through. It was too bad this wasn't the worst of it. There was so much more to come.

Link finally was able to get to his feet after such a long period of time. He dusted himself off. I had let him stand when we had reache the ladder which would give us purchase to enter his house.

"Link… Let's go up, shall we?" I whispered in his ear which made him shudder lightly.

He had no choice of course. I wouldn't give him one, now would I? He went up first. I climbed up the ladder after him. This only gave me a good view of him from behind.

It wasn't long before we were standing in his room. A lot has changed during the time we both had last been here. I had been with him. I've always been with him. He hasn't known that because I am his shadow. Don't be confused by that. I am a real person after all. I'm not a figment of his imagination if that's what you're thinking. I didn't manifest due to some sort of magic.

"What were you going to do with me here of all places?" The hero of Time inquired with his sapphire blue eyes boring into my pools of crimson.

"There's no fun in explaining everything," I taunted in reply. "That would be pointless if everything was laid out so delicately towards you. It would give all of the fine details away."

"I guess you have a point," he begrudgingly admitted.

I raised a brow at his response. He seemed so sheepish. I guess that's one of the things I made him become around someone like me. I noticed he had shifted on his feet. He must be getting anxious with being told nothing of the reason why we were here in the first place.

"Do you guess or do you think?" I asked in a teasing manner.

He shot a glare at me. It wasn't too intense nor was it light. It held annoyance in its fire. So much emotion could be shared in aa single look.

"I think," he answered though the irritation in his voice was not hidden well from me.

"Good," I said before backing him up until he fell onto his bed.

I hovered over him. He stares back at me with uncertainty flashing in his expression. I doubted he would figure out my plans for him. It would be too late before he knew anything.

**A/N: Now, I told you guys to pay close attention to these cloting notes. I shall give you two or three choices as to what may or may not happen next. The next chapter will have the first choice, and the second will have the other one. But YOU get to choose what comes first.**

**2.1: Link gets trapped in his room. Kage locks him in there with Mido. What could happen? What payback could be redeemed?**

**2.2: Link gets locked in his room with Princess Ruto. What may happen with these two? Will Ruto get to have her way with the Hylian? **

**You know what to do. Pick between these two as to what you would like to see occur. If you don't like either choice, I will provide a third suggestion. Until next chapter, Ja Ne.**


End file.
